Electronic parts such as a speaker or microphone may be installed in a portable electronic device and a through hole for communicating with these electronic parts is formed in the housing of the electronic device.
Since waterproofing is performed on the through hole of the electronic device and the electronic parts, it is possible to prevent moisture from permeating the through hole.
A waterproof tape is attached to an electronic device in order to prevent moisture from permeating a through hole opening to the outside of a housing and communicating with an electronic part such as a speaker or microphone.
When the electronic part is, for example, the speaker, the electronic device may decrease the size of the through hole to reduce a possibility of moisture permeating in order to support waterproof performance. In this case, since the size of the through hole is small, the acoustic performance of the speaker decreases.
On the contrary, when the size of the through hole increases, the acoustic performance may increase, but since it is easy for moisture to permeate the speaker through the through hole, waterproof performance may decrease.
Also, the front surface (from which sound is emitted) of the speaker faces a side distant from the surface of a housing, in which case it is possible to reflect sound emitted to the front surface of the speaker to laterally spread sound. In this case, a barrier for applying sound to the through hole on the lateral face of the housing is further needed. Since the electronic device needs the barrier as well as the speaker, it is difficult to implement a thin electronic product.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.